


Bicycle Touring

by Zoelily



Series: Cockles Moments [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bicycle Touring, Fluff, M/M, tuscany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Misha posted this</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://zoelilyreads.tumblr.com/post/144525588295/when-misha-snapped-this-photo-earlier-my-first">SNAPCHAT PHOTO</a></p><p> </p><p>of him laying in the grass in Tuscany, I knew he wasn't alone. If you know me at all, you know where my mind went with that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle Touring

 

“Bicycle touring? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Jensen questioned while trailing a single finger down Misha’s arm, mentally appreciating the golden glow of his lover’s sweat-dampened skin. “Don’t you think the 2.3 million fans on Twitter are gonna wonder who took that photo?”

Misha’s head was leaning on his bike helmet, the rest of his tired body stretched out under the cloudless blue sky amongst the lush green Tuscan grass and wildflowers. His bike lay on the ground beside him; Jensen’s bike and all of their gear was behind them, just out of the camera frame.

“It’s fun to keep them guessing,” Misha laughed, grabbing Jensen’s wandering finger and bringing it to his lips.

Jensen reveled in Misha’s attentiveness as always, leaning in and placing his head on the other man’s chest. “So why Snap Chat? Trying to keep up with the kiddies again?”

“Hey!” MIsha replied, indignantly. “I do have a Social Media Overlord reputation to uphold, you know.”

Misha looked positively adorable with his pouty trembling lip. Jensen couldn’t help but stretch up to catch it briefly between his teeth. Misha let out a breathy moan. “You just wanted to do the puppy face,” Jensen mumbled, trailing back down his lover’s chest to brush lightly against a taut nipple, watching it harden through the spandex of his shirt. “You do realize you’ve perfected that face without the use of a smartphone app right?”

Misha smiled softly, raising his hand to gently card through the longer sections of hair at the top of Jensen’s head, separating the individual strands lovingly. “Thanks for flying into Italy early to do this with me, Jen. It’s perfect to be able to spend a few days alone before all the JIBCon crazy starts this weekend.”

“Thanks for asking me,” said Jensen, lifting up onto his hands to place a chaste kiss on Misha’s perpetually chapped lips. “Can’t imagine anyplace I’d rather be than here in the Tuscan sunshine with the man I love.”

Misha chuckled. “Such a sap, Ackles!"

The grass tickled Jensen’s arm as he reached over to pull himself flush on top of Misha, slipping his fingers effortlessly into his lover’s windswept hair. He tipped his head down to press butterfly kisses to Misha’s neck, his jaw, the shell of his ear, and finally his forehead. “You love it!” he mumbled.

Misha tilted his head back, baring the column of his throat to Jensen’s plump lips and murmured. “Course I do. Bicycle touring - what’s not to love!”


End file.
